


Lovefool

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can't wait to be in your arms again and never have to leave.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovefool

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the **Alphas and Omegas** universe, the BAU in college. I wrote it for the alphabet meme and [](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://citymusings.livejournal.com/)**citymusings** ’ prompt of **Q is for Quiet (shh, not so loud)**.

“This is probably wrong.”

“It doesn’t feel wrong. It feels really, really nice.”

“I just don’t want you to get into any trouble.”

“No one comes back here. I usually hang out in the stacks and catch a nap. This is about the only place I'm allowed right now other than the sorority house and class. Let’s stop talking and keep kissing.”

Sam smiled, pulling her closer. His kisses were eager and passionate. While he hardly felt comfortable kissing out in the open of the library, Jessie was right. No one was coming deep into the back stacks. They were surrounded by dusty books about mathematics and numerical theories…this place was desolate.

Jessie moaned when Sam pressed her back into the books. It had been over a week since he’d seen her and three since they spent any amount of time together. Not that he wanted to call 15 minutes very much time. Jessie was pledging Chi Omega; she had been for six weeks. It would be over soon but not soon enough for either of them.

Sam didn’t think it was possible to miss another person so much. He also worried about her because Jessie was miserable. She attacked pledging with the same vigor that she did everything else. Still, it was clear to him that she wanted to be anywhere but there.

The two or three times she’d called Sam crying nearly broke his heart. He loved her, madly, and never wanted her to be upset. He hadn't told her that he loved her yet, it wasn’t the right time. The right time was coming sooner rather than later.

“Oh my God, don’t do that.” Sam exclaimed, jumping when he felt her hands on him.

“Shh!” she hissed. “Don’t talk so loud; we’ll get caught.”

“Well geez Jessie, you gotta give me a little warning before you touch my…sensitive places.”

“I just miss touching you so much Sam. I miss you touching me.”

They had done plenty of touching over the past five months they'd been dating. Sam was still as respectful as always; they'd only been to second base. But second base could be a wonderland.

“I miss it too baby.” He wrapped his arms around her. “We’ll be together again soon.”

“And you'll touch me?” she whispered.

“Anywhere you want…I promise.”

“I just want this shit to be over. I shouldn’t have done this; to hell with my mother.”

“Don’t say that.” Sam replied. His mother died when he was just a little boy. He knew Jessie and her mother weren't best friends. Still, hearing those words didn’t sit well with him. He’d do anything to see his mother again. “It will be over soon. When it is all of this will be a blur. Then we’ll take a long weekend away. I’ll take you to the Harbor.”

“That sounds so perfect.” She caressed his face, kissing him softly. Jessie didn’t want to stop but she was running out of time. She would have to go soon. “I don’t want you to spend too much money trying to cater to me.”

“Nonsense; I'm going to have about two months to make up for. I'm sure you'll need your rest. Wouldn’t it be awesome to do that on some expensive sheets?”

“Mmm, yeah.” she squeezed him and sighed. “I can't wait to be in your arms again and never have to leave.”

Sam nodded, once again getting lost in her kisses. He could practically hear the few moments they had left ticking away. Letting her go was gonna be difficult. But a little time, even a very little, was better than nothing.

“We’ll be together soon. Just text me whenever you can; I don’t care what time. I’ll sleep with my phone under the pillow so I can hear it vibrate.”

“OK.” Jessie nodded. As hard as it was, she put some distance between them. “I need to go now but I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye.” Sam held up his hand to wave. He tried to clear the knot from his throat but was unsuccessful. He had to man up…didn’t want Jessie to see him unhappy.

“I love you.” she kissed him quickly and rushed off before he could even respond.

Sam stood there dumbfounded. He was literally stunned into speechlessness. Jessie loved him…she just said she loved him. And his tee shirt smelled like her now. Oh my God, she loved him. Sam didn’t care if he looked like an ass when he whooped. He jumped into the air, pumping his fists in victory. He did it three times.

“Shh!” someone said as they walked by. “Not so loud.”

“Sorry.” Sam whispered. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket, pressing #1 and listening to it ring.

“Hello.”

“Dad, its Sam.”

“Hey, how are you? Are you alright?” Mike Kassmeyer asked in his usual jovial tone. Everyone said Sam sounded more like him everyday.

“I'm on top of the world, Dad. She loves me…and my tee shirt smells like her now. She told me that she loves me.”

“Don’t jump off the roof, Sam.” Mike laughed some. “Contrary to how you feel right now I assure you that you cannot fly.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep, I'm pretty sure. I'm happy for you though; I can hear the joy in your voice.”

“There has to be a word that’s even more joyful than joy.” Sam said. “I feel so much more than that.”

‘Well, there's euphoria, ecstasy, elation; perhaps jubilation.” Mike replied.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Sam exclaimed. He quickly covered his mouth so he wouldn’t be shushed again. “Its not too soon, is it Dad? I'm not in over my head, am I?”

“Don’t you let those doubts creep in. Hearts and heads have always been two different monsters. Hold onto this with both hands, Sam…hold onto Jessie.”

“I'm gonna, I promise. I gotta go Dad but I’ll call you tomorrow after dinner.”

“Alright. It fills my heart to hear you so happy; I really mean that. I love you, Sam.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

He hung up the phone and headed out of the library. It was raining, luckily not too hard because Sam didn’t have an umbrella. The Alpha Sig house was about a mile away from campus. Tonight he could really care less about getting soaked because Jessica Brooks loved him. Nothing in the world mattered right now but that.

***

  



End file.
